I've Fallen For You
by Onyx Clash Emerald
Summary: Songfic. Sasusaku. Will the Uchiha finally admit his love towards his pink-haired teammate? Read and find out!     Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song! Happy Reading!


I've Fallen For You

**A/N: **

Hey Sasusaku lovers ! This is my first song fic and I'm only a new member so please be nice! No flames please! Just Constructive Criticism :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. I just own the plot. :D

Song used: I've Fallen For You – Kim Chiu ft. Gerald Anderson

On to the fic !

* * *

Chapter 1

"_**It had already been a year since he came back huh?" **_thought a now 16 year old Sakura as she walked down a very familiar path. In that one year, he became part of Team 7 again like nothing ever happened. They went on missions together like he haven't left for power at all. Everything was normal again. She continued to walk down that path until she saw the bench he laid her on. She sat down then she remembered how he walked down this path leading to the Konoha Gates. How he said "Thank You" to her then knocked her out and laid her on the bench she was sitting on. She winced at the memory Then she remembered one happy moment after their practice a few months ago...

_~Flashback time~_

It was a normal day for Team 7. Like before, they met up at the usual Team 7 meeting place. The bridge.

**Sakura POV**

As usual Sasuke is the first one to be there and I was always second. Then wait for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

_What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near  
I'm just not the same  
I'm tryin' to hide it  
Try not to show it  
It's crazy  
How could it be?_

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" I said happily.

I don't know if I still love him or not when he came back but everytime he's near I'm just not the same. Today, I realized that I still love him but I tried to hide it cause I'm not the lovesick 12 year old Sakura he knew. It's crazy right? How could this be?

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I've fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels_

I've fallen for him again. I finally know how it really feels... and it certainly doesn't feel the same as my childish love for him before. It's..._different _now.

**Sasuke POV**

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

_When you said hello  
I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside  
Is this really happenin'  
Or am I just dreaming  
I guess, it's true  
I can't believe..._

I looked at her eyes then suddenly I felt good inside.

"_**What the hell was that feeling?**_" I thought.

"**Oh come on Sasuke we both know what that feeling is!" **Inner Sasuke said.

"**_Who the fuck are you?_**"

"**Now Now Sasuke, don't say incoherent words when you're talking to me it's very rude and** I**'m the one and only Inner Sasuke!**" Inner Sasuke said.

"**_Hn and I don't know what that that feeling was_**"

"**You love her Sasuke stop denying it!**"

"**_Hn Fine I can't believe it though_**"

"Hn." I grunted letting her know I heard her.

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love_

"_**I guess I've really fallen for her huh? I finally know how it feels. So this is love I guess." **_I thought

* * *

**-No POV-**

After their practice they all went separate ways except Sasuke and Sakura. They walk home together 'cause their houses are close to each other.

"_**This is my chance. I'm gonna tell him/her how I feel" **_both of them thought.

"Hey Sasuke-kun/Sakura" they both said at the same time.

"Hn. You first" Sasuke said.

"W-well I've thought o-of this for a long time a-and I just realized it a while ago. That I-I still-" stuttered Sakura.

"Still what?" asked Sasuke

"ThatIstillloveyou" Sakura blurted out.

"What? Sakura I can't understand you." Sasuke said confused.

"Istillloveyou!"

"Say it more slowly."

"I still love you! There happy?" Sakura blushed.

_Doesn't matter where I am  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you_

"It doesn't matter where I am but the thoughts of you still linger in my mind!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura... me too."

"Wh-what?"

"I said me too. No matter what time of day I've always thought of you. I've fallen for you Sakura."

"Sa-sasuke!"

Sakura ran to him and hugged him tight with tears of joy in her eyes. While Sasuke went wide eyed at first but he let her hug him.

_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels  
So this is love..._

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke told her.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

THE END! :D

Author's Notes:

WHEW ! Finally that's done! Sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes or wrong spellings! Honestly that took me 2 hours of writing. Phew! And I made this a two-shot because there's so many words in a chapter.. hehehehe! Sorry about that! Well hope you enjoyed it! Remember Read and Review! Kbyeee! :D


End file.
